wunnerpedia_exploriumfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season is a upcoming event and will be the first Atlantic season where Wunnerpedia will use its naming lists, Storm names NHC Names that we’re retired will Be announced in spring of 2020, a Hurricane named by Wunnerpedia that Was retired will be announced after that hurricane ends 1 name so far, “Bradford”, was retired Subtropical Storm Alfred (Andrea) In May 20th, a Storm named “Andrea” by the NHC formed, the storm was named “Alfred” by Wunnerpedia. Alfred first formed southwest of Bermuda, It passed west of it then traveled north. It dissipated on May 21st Hurricane Bradford (Barry) * Strongest Storm of this season so far * Could possibly be a repeat of Hurricane Isaac, but we are not sure. * Due to confirmed damage, which according to Wikipedia, is 500 million, the name “Bradford“ will be retired, (and possibly Barry also), It will be replaced with “Brentwood” Tropical Storm Cecilia (Chantal) * Just like Heriberto in the pacific, Cecilia remained mostly a TD Hurricane Dwight (Dorian) * Has a track sorta-similar to Matthew and Nicole from 2016 * Strongest storm of the season * Had a Record of being the Strongest August Hurricane Since Dean in 2007 * Due to the fact it caused a lot of flooding, The name “Dwight” was retired, and replaced with “Dawson” for 2025 * Impacted Areas Affected by Hurricanes Matthew, Irma, Maria, Florence and Michael back in 2016, 2017 and 2018 Tropical Storm Eldridge (Erin) * Similar to alfred, Eldridge might come too close to Bermuda based on a track estimated by NOAA and wikipedia Tropical Storm Faustino (Fernand) * Dangerously close to areas recovering from Bradford. * Costed 7.5 billion pesos in Mexico, due to this, Faustino will be retired Tropical Storm Giovanni (Gabrielle) * Similar To Alfred, Giovanni lasted a very short time Hurricane Hilton (Humberto) * Probaly affect areas from Dwight * Took a track similar to Gonzalo in 2014, Nicole in 2016, and Alfred (Andrea) this year Hurricane Jarrett (Jerry) * Like Irma, Maria and Dwight, Jarrett Affected Puerto Rico, but with way less Strength Tropical Storm Imogene (Imelda) * The name Imogene originally was from when they used to give hurricanes only female names * The name Imelda was used to replace Ingrid * Du to the fact it Caused Way too much heavy-flooding, which possibly destroyed a lot of things, the name “Imogene” will get retired, replaced with “Immanuel” * Affected areas affected by Hurricane Harvey in 2017 * Edit: Imogene will not be retired, it caused little damage * Edit 2: never mind, Imogene is re-retired Tropical Storm Kelly (Karen) * Despite it forming after Imelda, still received the K-Name (Karen (HTC) and Kelly (WUNNERPEDIA) this year) Hurricane Linus (Lorenzo) * Tracks suggest a repeat of Ophelia in 2017. * Due to the sinking of the Bourbon Rhode from France, the name “Linus” will be retired, it will be replaced with “Lucille” Tropical Storm Monty (Melissa) * Managed to form directly really up north Tropical Storm Norris (Nestor) * “Nestor” was used for the first time, after it replaced “Noel” in 2007 * Possible repeat of Hurricane Dennis from 2005 and Hurricane Michael in 2018 Tropical Storm Oakleigh (Olga) * Expected to bring heavy rain in Louisiana Hurricane Percy (Pablo) * Though it feels like it, Pablo was Used back in 1995. * Formed very quickly Subtropical Storm Reuben (Rebekah) * The name Rebekah replaced “Roxanne” after 1995, but wasn’t used In 2001, NEITHER 2007 NOR 2013 Tropical Storm Shawn (Sebastian) * Formed after a delay in Tropical Activity Category:Weather